


got nothing on my mind (but you)

by chcckplease (heeyjuuuude)



Series: as the world keeps spinning round [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Background Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann - Freeform, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeyjuuuude/pseuds/chcckplease
Summary: The longer her phone doesn't ring, the more nervous Naomi gets.or, the phone call immediately following the first fic in this series!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: as the world keeps spinning round [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886440
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	got nothing on my mind (but you)

**Author's Note:**

> so i know i said i wouldn't have this up soon, but i needed a distraction after my parents left me alone in my dorm room for my freakin freshman year of college, so here we are. this follows immediately after finally free, the previous fic in the series. i think you would ... probably be okay to read this without reading the other, but i encourage you to go and read that one anyway.
> 
> huge huge huge shoutouts to my pals [ray](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/tired-ray), [caroline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipmeforward/pseuds/flipmeforward), and [li](https://shardsoflesbianism.tumblr.com/)! caroline and li, i owe y’all my life. they were all a massive help with betaing and doing read throughs for me.
> 
> title comes from oh wonder's nothing on my mind but you. it isn't quite what i had wanted, but the song fits closely enough :)
> 
> enjoy y'all!

The longer her phone doesn’t ring, the more nervous Naomi gets. She knows Elodie is planning on telling her dads she’s trans tonight—they’ve been talking about it for weeks—but if she’d chickened out, she would’ve texted by now. They’ve been doing this song and dance for the past six days after all, and every night, around 6:30, she’s received a text saying ‘not 2nite :(’ and replied with ‘Tomorrow then. I love you.’ It’s clockwork. 

Now, though, it’s nearing 8:30, and her text of ‘So?’ hasn’t even been opened yet. It’s worrying her a little, and like, she knows Elodie is almost as bad at answering texts as she is, even if it’s in a different way. (Naomi will see a text, get distracted or tell herself to text back later, and then immediately forget for forty five minutes, absolute minimum.) Elodie just isn’t on her phone as much, especially when with her or her friends or her parents. Still, it’s been _three hours_ now.

It isn’t until 9:02 that her phone rings. When it flashes ‘Baby 💕’ and a photo of Elodie, asleep with her face pressed to Naomi’s neck, she scrambles to pick it up, brushing a dark curl behind her ear as she answers. She barely realizes that she’s stood up from her desk chair, like she’s ready to start walking for Elodie.

“Hey,” she says on an exhale, and her eyes fly wide when she hears the hitching of her girlfriend’s breath. “Baby?”

There’s silence, and Naomi squeezes her eyes shut, suddenly preparing for the worst, because they hadn’t been expecting a negative reaction but right now her mind is in overdrive anyway. 

Then Elodie says, “Dad called me Ellie,” and Naomi breathes out hard. There’s silence for a moment, and Naomi fights to reconcile that with the thirty or so worst case scenarios that had been flitting across her mind, before she realizes she can’t, and that can only mean—

“He called you Ellie,” she repeats, and then grins widely. “ _Nena,_ that’s—he called you Ellie?”

“Yeah. Yeah, and Papa said they’ll help me with transitioning if I wanna—” Naomi laughs a little, because _if_ she wants to? She knows not everyone does, but she also knows that Elodie has been talking about HRT, among other things, for years and years. “Yeah, I know. And Dad said—” Elodie laughs this time, a little breathlessly. “He said he’s always wanted a daughter. He cried, like, a _lot,_ Nai. It was kinda scary? I mean, at first. And then Papa was like, ‘Oh, you’re crying because you wanted a daughter.’ Apparently Dad was convinced during the pregnancy that I was a girl, and then he was kinda upset when they thought I was a boy. So.” She giggles this time, the sound so elated and simple that Naomi feels her smile melting into something soft. 

“That’s great, baby,” she says quietly, sure that the warmth of her voice is carrying through the phone. 

Elodie must hear it, too, because she sighs, the way she always does when Naomi knows she’s being a little soft around the edges. There’s an inhale and maybe the beginning of a word, but then Elodie pauses for all of four seconds before beginning to laugh a bit hysterically.

Bewildered, Naomi starts to say something and her eyebrows shoot up, but for a moment she’s distracted from trying to figure out what the hell just happened, because Elodie sounds so light and buoyant in a way that Naomi has missed a little. Ever since Elodie decided she was ready to come out to her dads, she’s been a bit distant. She doesn’t take it personally, but it _had_ hurt to see her sweet, bright girlfriend dialing everything back, even if unintentionally. Now, though, it’s clear a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Naomi likes it.

Before she can say anything, Elodie gasps out, “Sorry, sorry, it’s just—I heard Dad, um, tell Papa, ‘I told you Naomi looks like a butch lesbian.’ And, uh.”

Naomi’s laughing now, too, because yeah, she _is_ butch and she had definitely caught onto the confused looks Eric has been giving her ever since she started dating Elodie. “Oh. Well. He isn’t wrong.” 

“Yeah, I know. One sec, I think they heard me laughi—” There’s more speaking, muffled this time like there’s a hand over the mic. Naomi takes the time to sit on the edge of her bed and slip off her knee brace—the result of an injury from last season; she wears it all day and takes it off at night—with her phone pinned between her cheek and her shoulder. “Okay, sorry. They say hi.”

“It’s okay, _nena._ Tell them I say hi back. I’m glad it went well.” She settles onto her bed, pulling an arm up to rest under her head, as Elodie covers the mic again and yells to relay Naomi’s greeting. “I told you it would.”

“I know, but… coming out is always scary, you know? I mean, yeah, you know. Like I figured it would be fine, but it was better than I ever could’ve imagined.”

“Of course. And now you’re out and you can start transitioning, yeah?” 

“Yep! I think we’re going clothes shopping tomorrow. Dad’s taking the day off.” There’s a pause. “I wish you could come.”

Naomi sighs, sinking further into her bed, and moving her arm from behind her head to over her eyes, and shivers a little when her sweatshirt (Padilla 73, it reads on the back) rides up a little more. “I know, baby. I wish I could, too. You’ll just have to send me pictures, okay?” Dating long-distance _sucks,_ especially when it’s a barely six month old relationship and you haven’t spent more than a week and a half in the same city in almost two years. They’ve seen each other in person all of four times since they’ve started dating, and Naomi can’t get to Harvard fast enough, because it’ll mean Elodie will be less than an hour rather than multiple hours away. After Elodie hums her acquiescence, they fall quiet, and she can distantly hear the sound of her brothers bickering somewhere below her.

A minute or so passes by before Elodie asks, quieter but still thoroughly content, “What are you up to tomorrow night? Wanna do a FaceTime dinner date?”

Naomi grins at that, eyes sliding shut. FaceTime dinner dates are something they’ve been doing ever since they got together—they’ll each order food from some chain restaurant they both have nearby and then lock themselves in their rooms to eat. Elodie always orders a side of fries, even though she won’t eat all of them, so that she can pretend she’s stealing from Naomi (although she also gets a bit of barbecue sauce to dip them in, which Naomi does not understand and will never do). It’s one of their favorite ways to spend a night. 

“Sure, I’d love to. I think I’m dropping off Papá at work for the night shift, so it may have to be late, but Mom is taking Javvy to his practice, so not as late as usual.” 

“Good. I know you have to go to bed, because—” Naomi groans, loudly, because she knows she goes to bed kind of early, but she also gets up at seven in the summer to go for a run. Elodie laughs at her. “Alright, alright. I’ll let you sleep without teasing you first, just this once.” It’s a bit of a lie; Elodie never teases her about it much, mostly because she’s been on a soccer team with a few guys who are even more intense with their workout schedules—not to mention her Papa was a professional athlete for most of her life—so she gets it. 

“I’m flattered,” Naomi says dryly, instead of pointing this out, and then feels her voice soften _again_ as she moves her arm from her eyes and rolls onto her stomach to gaze at the picture on her bedside table. It was taken by Jack, the week she and Elodie got together, and it features the back of their heads. One is covered in chin-length, dark brown curls and the other in straight waves just a little shorter and a little darker. They’re tilted together, with a backdrop of a brilliant sunset. It had taken her breath away when she first saw it, and now it still makes her heart warm and fluttery. “Good night, baby. I’m really proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Elodie whispers, like if she’s quiet enough Naomi won’t be able to somehow hear her cheeks turning a little red. If that’s what she was aiming for, it doesn’t work. “Naomi, I … thank you.” 

She sounds like there’s a million things she’s trying to say at once, and having known her and loved her in one way or another for years and years, Naomi understands them all. _Thank you for supporting me, for encouraging me, for loving me and letting me love you._

“You’re welcome—anything for you. I love you.”

“I love you too. Night, Nai.” Naomi’s lips stretch into a small smile when she hears the warmth wrapped around each word.

“Goodnight, _nena._ Sweet dreams.”

Elodie hangs up, and Naomi places her phone next to the picture frame, smiling stupidly at nothing and everything.

**Author's Note:**

> i am ... unbelievably soft for my girls. just. love them so much.
> 
> if you'd like to come yell at me, whether it's about these girls or anything else, you can find me on [my tumblr](https://raygunn01.tumblr.com/). if you liked this and would like to see more of elodie and naomi, please please leave kudos and comments! any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
